


The Dark Flower

by Inlustretlumine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Malfoy Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlustretlumine/pseuds/Inlustretlumine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the depth of loneliness, in the darkest of thoughts. That's the place of the greatest violence. Natalie a cunning, mature, observing girl and most important a pureblood Slytherin from the "Sacred 28".  However she has her issues, just like Draco has his demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So first of all English is not my first language, it's actually my third so I apologize in advance for any misspellings or wrong grammar! Also this is my first Draco fanfiction! Please leave a comment and criticize as much as you would like to! 
> 
> (nothing belongs to me except the original characters and a part of the plot)

I suddenly woke and realized that my head and body was not collaborating at all. Took me a moment to remember that I had been reading in the common room which explains the sound from the fireplace and the fact that I was lying down on the sofa. I glanced over at my wristwatch that was located at my feet and in the process my book suddenly dropped on the ground. Sighing I reached for my book but froze when I saw someone else lying on the sofa next to mine by the fireplace, I couldn't identify who it was because the person was hiding there face with an arm slung over it. I took a glance at my watch and it was showing 4 am which means that I had been sleeping for less then a half hour, it also means that this person on the sofa next to me must also had come during that short time and also put this blanket on me since it was not here when I first laid down around 2 am.

 

Curious of who this person might be I carefully stood up from my place and tiptoed over to this mysterious person. My jaw dropped when I saw that almost white hair and couldn't help myself from getting any closer. Did Malfoy really put that blanket around me? Deep down I knew it was the truth since no one else was around and he always stayed up to late hours as well but I always thought that the astronomy tower was his escape place. However I can bet that no one else knows that besides me. Since I used to sit by the lake during the nights, but when the winter brought the cold weather with it I can't take the feeling of turning into an ice cube. That and the fact that I seem to have a talent of reading people very easily and he wasn't that easy to understand but I knew there was more to him than the snobb and bullying character he gave away. There was something more to him that I'm sure of, to me he seems like a troubled soul. Much like myself.

 

"Silver?"

I jumped from the contact, he was holding my hand with his own and had just said my name. That's when I registered the embarrassing truth because while thinking of him I had slowly reduced the distance and even worse. Without meaning swung the blanket over him and that was the moment he grabbed my hand while saying my name and looking me in the eyes slightly afraid. But why was he afraid?

 

"What are you doing here Malfoy, didn't mean to scare you." I said with a tried yet normal voice and slowly took my hand away from his, he sat up on the sofa and to be honest he looked absolutely worn out.

 

"I'm fine." "Just got me off guard that's all"

"You still have not answered my question"

"Well I couldn't sleep so I came down to the common room."

"pff... Malfoy you bloody have a separate bedroom just for you!"

"Well I can't change the fact that I'm rich."

"Or arrogant for that matter. Whatever, did you put that blanket on me?"

"What if I did?"

"Why?"

"You were cold."

"How would you know?"

"Well, I would take shaking and pulling your legs closer to your body as a sign."

"Don't sass me Malfoy. We have been in the same house for 7 years and I know that you rarely do any favors or nice things for your friends so why would you do it for the orphan Slytherin girl, that's what your friends call me right?"

"I never call you that." He said with his stare being dead serious.

"Well what they say isn't a lie. Neither is yours."

"Can I ask you a question Silver?"

"Well, while we're at it why not"

"Do you hate me?" That was not what I was expecting so I froze for a moment and by the look on his face it looked like he thought the answer was a yes. So he stood up and started walking towards his room.

"Wait!" He didn't stop so I called his name, his first name which I don't think I've ever called him by. "Draco, I don't hate you. Why would I?" The last part was almost a whisper.

he turned around and looked my way "Good."

Without one more word he disappeared up the stairs leaving me alone by the fireplace wondering what that was all about.    


	2. Men of snow

The endless tossing and turning had me up all night, well actually the three hours that was left of it. It was far from the first time that me and Malfoy had talked. However, I wouldn't go as far as calling me and him friends. More like friendly towards each other through these 7 years at Hogwarts. I just can't seem to stand Pansy, something about her brings out the most aggressive side of me! She is just such a suck up and a complete fake persona! On top of that, she can't seem to leave Malfoy alone and keeps following him around like a dog. What I don't understand with that girl is how she can't seem to understand how she is embarrassing herself in front Malfoy since he clearly has no interest in her at all. However, Zabini isn't that bad at all and he looks good as well! If it wasn't for Pansy and some other factors Malfoy might not be so annoying to hang around with after all.

 

When my parents died at the hands of Voldemorts enemy's I was barely five years old. I still remember hiding in the closet that my mother had put me in and cloaked with a silent spell so that no sound would be heard out. I saw them screaming in pain from the small opening in the closet and soon thereafter both of them fell to the ground. After that everything went black and I passed out. They were rich pureblood sorcerers and part of the sacred 28 so the list of people who hated them was long. That wasn't even all, the thing that got them killed was probably the fact that they were death eaters.        

The following years I spent living at my uncle's house but he wasn't the one who found me. It was Lucius Malfoy, he took me in and I lived with them for about a month I think before it was settled where I would be staying long term. Me and my uncle were never close since he despised my mother and many people still tell me that we were much alike. So when I turned 14 I moved back into my childhood home the Silver mansion, and it's lonely so damn lonely. Somehow that feeling still follows me to Hogwarts because the feeling of being alone is the only thing I know. Alone amongst others. I do have a talent of reading people and I don't lack social skills but I have a way of sticking to myself and my trust issues are huge.

 

Deciding that I have had enough of these thoughts for one night I get up and get dressed for the day not feeling overly thrilled because of the weather. Walking in the snow to the village won't be so fun. I look around the room and see the three other girls still sleeping, they are very different from each other and somehow still best friend all three of them. Sometimes it's hard being around  them since all three are so tight but I've also learned that I wouldn't work that well in their group either so it's no one's fault, they are never rude towards me and actually very inviting and polite.

 

Carefully closing the door not wanting to wake anyone I walk down the stairs and head towards one of the sofas accidentally bumping into someone while reading my book.

 

"Hey there Silver." as soon as I heard that voice I was disgusted

"Move out of my way." I couldn't stand Goyle and his creepy crush on me

"Now don't be so moody baby, you are always up till late and awake early. Do you need someone to warm you at night?" I really wanted to throw up           

"Hey, Goyle why won't you find someone else to creep the fuck out and don't ya bloody dare talking to me like that again or I will break several bones in your body."

I took a big step aside and headed to my original destination being the sofa I had recently fallen asleep on. Only heard Goyle mumbling something to himself from afar and heading to his room.

 

"If that book is so boring why are you still reading it?"           

I quickly opened my eyes and met those pricing blue ones staring right at me. I must have fallen asleep. Again...            

"W-what?" Was all that came out of my mouth.           

"Well, the rest have already left for the village. About that book again what is it about." He asked me with pure curiosity.

"Wait what??? What hour is it?"

"It's long past 10am already it's no idea for us trying to catch them also the weather is shit."          

"It's a complex one, the quote in the beginning kind of sums it up. _One day you will know we are men of snow, we melt one day._ "

"What?"

"The book, you asked about it"

"Right, well it sounds...different"

"It is"      

I was sitting up now and Malfoy motioned to the seat next to me and I nodded making it clear that he was welcome to sit. He sat down and his stare was fixed on the burning fire. I took that time to study his face, he was pure beauty. scared of staring too long I quickly diverted my vision to the fireplace.     

"Why didn't you follow them?" I asked him.

"Since I would rather just relax and enjoy the quite time here."    

"I can relate"

"Natalie, why do you stay up so late?" I was shocked hearing him say my first name and asking that question with actually meaning in his voice.

"The same reason for you spending time at the astronomy tower Draco." It was something foreign, saying his first name but I liked it.   

He was looking at me in utter disbelief.  

"Who knows?" Was all he said. 

"Knows what?"

"About me obviously" He was sounding a bit irritated.

"Well I found out myself and who would I wanna tell?"

"Anyone wanting to annoy me. So how long have you known?"

"Guess as long as I've been sitting by the lake which is since the second year."

"And you never told anyone?"  

"No" I was getting irritated now. 

"Good." was all he said before I turned my gaze towards the fireplace once more. However, I could feel his intense stare.

"You aren't like anyone I've known." He said out of the blue. Taken off guard I didn't know what to say and just decided to let him talk.

"Even my so called friends would start a rumor and be exaggerating about the fact that I spend a lot of nights up there. But you didn't."

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that."

"Well, they do say _"She combines a mean angel and a kind devil_  " about the Silver women.

"That's too cheesy for my taste."

"The point is that I'm thankful Silver."

"Nothing to thank me for"

"You deserve the hell of a lot better than the nasty comments and Goyle being all sleazy around you. If you ever need anything just ask."

"People will always be mean, both of us are."

"Yeah, but people will also always have to defend one and other from time to time. So let me kick someone's as if you don't want to yourself."

"I will let you know Draco."

"Alright, we have all the day. What do you want to do, please leave that damn book aside would you?"

 

 


End file.
